kixeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Player versus player
Players can attack any base within 5 levels of theirs. If their level is too far from yours, then it will say that its level is too low/high for you to attack. Ship combat does not suffer from this limitation. Ex. A level 15 player can attack a player that is level 10 up to a player that is level 20 & everything in between. Ship Combat Unlike Base combat, Ship combat has no level restrictions, and so long as the ship is not moving, it can be attacked by other players. Upon engaging in combat both players are given notice that one of their fleets have entered combat, and given an option to "join" the fight or to "hide" the nofitication. Players typically "join" the fight so that they may both observe the battle and to control their fleets. The fleets are placed some distance apart & their map location depends on the attacking direction. Once the battle begins the fleets will automatically begin to engage each other. Each ship will stop moving when it reaches weapon range for the maximum distance of the longest range weapon equipped. Ex: You have a ship with Mortars & Thud Cannons the ship will stop at Mortar range, not Thud Cannon range. The battle ends when all of one player's ships have been destroyed. If both fleets are destroyed during the battle, it displays a defeat message and triggers a retreat response for both fleets. A draw occurs after 5mins, but only if both players still have active ships. If you accidentally engage a friendly target, both players should direct their fleets to turn around & head away from each other. Ship combat occurs when one fleet engages another fleet while the other fleet is either standing still, guarding a base, salvage, or resource when they try to attack it. When you have mortars equipped you can turn your ships around and moving in the opposite direction. By doing this you kite the enemy. To kite an enemy you keep his lead ship in your maximum attack range, while staying out of his attack range. That way when your mortar shells hit, they will damage all of the other players ships so you can win. Base Combat Base combat occurs when one player attacks anothers base. The initial combat starts with any fleets guarding the base, the attacking fleet engages any defending fleets seperately, following the rules of Ship Combat, above. After all defending fleets have been eliminated, or if there are no defending fleets, you engage in Base Combat. Your fleets will appear in 1 of 4 corners of the base, depending on the direction from which you engaged them, and the Battle Timer starts. Your ships appear as if they were in a sea battle, but instead of enemy ships the enemy base appears with all of their structures. Their turrets, resource mines, research, and other buildings are displayed, and can be attacked by your ships, which in turn can be attacked. You have 5 minutes to damage the base as much as you can, which is recorded by the Battle Timer at the top of the screen, after which the battle ends and the screen results display both what structures were destroyed and resources plundered from the enemy base. The amount of resources pillaged depends on both the amount of damage dealt to the base and what buildings were destroyed. If resource mines were destroyed, you gain the resources that were unbanked in the structures, warehouses give you a percentage based on total amount of them and how many destroyed, and the outpost increases that amount further, but by an unknown amount. For base combat, the attacking fleet can hold resources equivalent to 500% their max cargo. Is Base Attack/farming always successful? No. Base attack and farming is not to be taken lightly, some high level players even have recon and prep fleets before the real attack. The success of the attack depends on a lot of factors: #Sector rules #*some sectors have no hit rule or similiar rule #Alliances #Level of activity #Level of retaliation #Friends #Level of difference #Fleet and ship hull Category:Ship Combat